


the life and death and death again of jack morrison

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gabe's Just Pissed, Hana Is Tired and Pissed, Jack Is Tired and Old, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Morrison is very much willing to die and manages to surround himself with people who feel the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware of the age difference between Hana and 76. I live in a dumpster. I'm comfortable in the dumpster. I wasn't, however, comfortable in the "76 is Hana's actual literal father" section of the fandom after being quite excited about its potential. Make of all this what you will.

Gabe is the first person Jack holds close to his heart.

Jack’s handsome and one of those cute, patriotic farm boys. It’s amusing, at first. They pull off the “we’re just a couple of dudes who like to wrestle in closets sometimes, commander, please ignore our messed up hair” thing very well.

And then Gabe’s actually punching Jack in the nose because of his promotion.

There’s blood running down to his chest and Gabe is both sickened and satisfied.

“Are you going to pass me a goddamn tissue or what?”

Gabe snorts and does as Jack asks. Jack’s lips still taste of blood afterwards.

And then they’re both dead and the ghosts of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes move on.

With nothing to lose, no home, family, or cause to speak of, Jack’s willingness to die loses its nobility. It’s withering and uncared for; where honorable sacrifice was once nurtured, it is now ignored and replaced with grim acceptance of fate.

As he attempts to find the truth, he meets a young woman who seems to have just as much of a death wish as he does.

Her name is Hana. She’s loud and brash and kind of like Gabriel, but cockier. She doesn’t seem miserable like Jack, but then he looks past the harsh talk and the smirks thrown over her shoulder every time she somehow manages to make it sound like she’s flirting when she calls him some form of “old man,” and sees the deep disillusion and anger and tiredness behind it all. She had a promising future ahead of her before the crisis. A supportive family, too, but that was taken as well. Now she’s left with her own suicidal thoughts and the distant, unrealistic hope that she can end this war in her lifetime or die trying.

Emphasis on the _die._

"I signed up for victory. Not endless battles."

She's frustrated, scrubbing her own blood off of her mech furiously.

"Join the military, they said. Fight the robot bastards who took your parents, they said. Stream your successes for your country to millions of people. It was all bullshit."

Jack lays his hand on her shoulder. 

They part ways on much better terms than he did with Gabriel, Hana kissing him on the cheek with that wicked smirk as usual. He expects to die soon. There’s no more room in his heart to care about anything.

His body gives up on him during some battle somewhere. He’s not any closer to finding the truth than he was when he started. He thinks about Hana and Gabriel in his final moments.

Jack Morrison dies. His death is not noble or explosive or important. It is oblivion. The government cleans it up neatly and quietly; strange, considering the high profile of Soldier: 76.

Hana finds out when she’s finally wrangled up to be sent back to South Korea for desertion. Gabriel just knows.

Jack’s death is nothing like he’d hoped and everything he thought it would be.


End file.
